New Home
by KennySnow
Summary: Years after Breaking Dawn, Carlisle and Esme have move to a new town, the children have decided to live on their own. There they meet a very sick girl that is just what Esme has been missing. OC
1. New House, not yet home

Disclaimer: don't own them and not making a dime... just wanted to play with them

Years after Breaking Dawn, Carlisle and Esme have move to a new town, the children have decided to live on their own. There they meet a young lady that is just what Esme has been missing.

After the children all decided to move away from the family home, Carlisle was looking forward to sharing the small three bedroom house he bought for Esme to remodel. He was hoping to enjoy some time alone with his mate. They had spent a few weeks together before he starting working again. He missed helping people, saving lives he knew a human doctor couldn't. His first days in a new hospital were always intrusting. First he had the joy of having to act like a doctor fresh out of residency, trying to balance saving lives and not looking so polished as to rise suspicions. Then there where the nurses, the first month was all about trying to convince them that: yes, he was married, and yes they were very happy or at least he was.

Esme stood looking out the windows of the new house Carlisle has bought her as a "project." She missed her children. No amount of home renovation was going to make that go away. Edward and Bella had chose to travel the world, last she heard from them they were in Egypt, enjoying the sights. Emmett and Rose were on another honeymoon, after yet another wedding. Jasper and Alice are enjoying time away from humans, in the wilds of the arctic, Jasper had a bit of a slip, no one was hurt, but he wanted to get away to clear his head. Renesmee and her now husband Jacob were nicely settled in their wedding gift, a very nice house in LaPush. She knew that they would all come home, they always did, but her nest was empty and she didn't like it. She tried to focus on Carlisle and the house, but there are more hours in her day then she can fill.

"Esme?" So lost in thought she didn't even hear her mate come in. "Are you okay, Dear?" He knew physically there was nothing that could be wrong with her, but since the children have move out, she has been distracted and depressed. He wrapped a protective arm around her, she never like when it was just the two of them. She needed someone to care for, maybe she should volunteer. "Have you thought about getting out more, maybe doing some volunteer work, the hospital is always looking for volunteers to help cheer people up." There were places in the hospital that the smell of blood was not as strong. Esme has a good control over her blood lust and if she fed every morning he had every faith that she would be fine.

"I'll think about it," and she had been thinking about getting out more. Esme landed into his embrace. She feared even going to the hospital to see her mate for a moment, let alone spending any amount of time there. "What if I lose control?" the silent question mulled around in her head. She has had remarkable control after spending so much time with human Bella and her family. Maybe she was up to this, if she hunted regularly, maybe she could do it. "Maybe I'll go in with you sometime and see if I can handle being there for longer than a few minutes at a time." A sound decision. They spent the rest of the night standing together looking out over the woods behind their house, both lost in thought. It wasn't until the sun started to rise over the trees that Carlisle's phone rang.

He looked at the caller id, "Alice" he said to his wife before he answered, "Hello dear. " All of the Cullen children knew to call in from time to time, despite their children being inviolable. a mother still worried when they didn't call. "How are you?" as he listen to his middle daughter tell him of her latest vision of a dyeing girl.

"It really bad Carlisle, she at the hospital you're going to start at tomorrow," Carlisle had every faith in his daughter's visions, so he asked for more information. "I didn't see a lot, just you meeting a girl, she way skinny, like bones and skin. Her eyes are deep set and dark. She looks like death." Alice was still confused why she had seen this girl, but thought she would pass on the info.


	2. Mt Carmel Hospital

Today was his first day at Mt Carmel Hospital, a small hospital in a small town. One thing he didn't mind about moving was getting to know new patients . He was also curious about the girl Alice saw in her vision. "This place will break your heart if you let it," the ageing doctor he was replacing was making this rounds with him this morning. The position he was taking over was in long term care unit, a place for people that where dying. The majority of the patients here where older, but one girl stood out amongst the gray hair. "and this is Elizabeth's room, she fourteen," Carlisle drew a sharp breath, fourteen? "She's a ward of the state, mother gave her up when she got sick." It was easy to hear the older looking man's disgust. As they walked in the room Carlisle saw a small extremely skinny girl with no hair, her skin was so thin it look translucent, her eyes where dark and deep set, just like Alice had described. She looked like she was already dead. "Morning 'Lizabeth" the _corpse_-looking girl opened her eyes, Carlisle assume they were once blue, but they were now cloudy and almost white.

"Hey Doc," her eyes looked a little brighter, but never lost the cloudy glaze. "This the newbie? He looks younger then I envisioned. " As she reposition herself, sitting up more, Carlisle could hear bone scraping on bone. She didn't move much on her own, she motioned to the old doctor and he push the button to raise her bed up, "Thanks. So Dr. Cullen, how are you liking our little hospital?" She saw surprise cross his face when he was addressed by name, her smile was weak but pure, Carlisle could see the pain in her eyes as she chuckled. "Small town Doc, they been talking about you for a long time. "

"It nice to know people thought I was worth talking about. " He gave the girl a genital smile, "So how are you feeling today?" He knew from her chart she had already asked for pain medication three times this morning, but he like to hear it from her. How a patient communicates with him always tells him a lot out who they are. Some are over the top, everything to those people is the end of the world. Other put on a brave face no matter what, he had one man that was missing a leg but wanted to say it didn't hurt at all.

" It's been a bad night. Pain at about a eight, and I couldn't even muster the strength to push that damn button to call a nurse." She lifted a arm slowly, "It getting harder to move, and I am getting sick of this room,"she was now looking at her old time father figure, "Can we try to talk a nurse or someone to take me out for a roll?" She pleaded at her old doctor, "Pleeeeeaasse!" She had lost track of how long it has been since she has been out of the hospital. Every time she had starting to feel better, get a little bit of her strength back, something would happen, an infection, or her white blood cell count would drop and she be quarantined. That was always the worst. Not only was she stuck in her room, anyone she saw had to wear masks, not that she had a lot of visitors.

Her old doctor knew how much she missed her freedom, "I'll take you myself if they won't as soon as I finish getting Dr. Cullen settled in, okay?" Her smile was bright, freedom was her only wish. She missed the wind in her hair… well she missed her hair too. She missed the sun on her skin, not that it came out a lot here. She was excited as the doctors said there good-byes. In the hall, doctors walked on towards the next room, the old man sighed, "She has good days and bad, more bad then good, but there are good days." The old doctor had know Elizabeth since she had come into his care close to 5 years ago. "She's got a sad story, been sick most of her life. It my understanding that her pediatrician said she wouldn't make it to five years old. She made it to nine before thing took a turn for the worse. As soon as it started getting bad her mom singed the paper to give up her rights. So she has been in and out of here and foster homes since. She been in for about seven months this time, every time she starts looking better she relapses." Carlisle couldn't even believe a mother could be so heartless as to turn her back on her child when she needed someone the most.

After the time he spent with Elisabeth, the rest of his day went by slow. The rest of the floor where all older people, nothing note worthy, a sea of gray hair and wrinkled skin. Carlisle settled into the newly vacated office. Putting up pictures of his loving wife, and his devoted brothers and sisters. How they was explaining his children and grandchild this time. After he was satisfied with his new surroundings he decided to walk the grounds to get to know his new home away from home. The hospital was a simple white building, the ground where well kept with generous amount of over grown flower beds. It made him think of Esme and how she enjoyed gardening, maybe that was a way for her work her way up to working with people in the hospital. As he rounded a corner, he saw the ageing doctor pushing Elisabeth in a wheelchair her head back and eyes close in a single pocket of sun that has managed to make it through the thick cloud cover. Her skin seam to glow from within, it reminded him of Nessie's skin in the sun.

Carlisle kept his distance and watched the young girl enjoy her time out of her cramped room. The wind kissed her skin and made her soul happy, the sun was warm, reminding her of what home used to feel like. she took a deep breath of fresh air and savored the taste of freedom. Thanks to his vampire ears Carlisle got to hear the conversation she was sharing with the old doctor.

"Do I have to go back?" She ask full knowing the answer she would hear. The old doctor hated to be the one to lock her back in her own personal hell, but he had no choice but to take her back. As the hole in clouds closes up, the joy melted out of her face. The problem was that she never knew when she was going to get out again, the doctor was always her way out, he was the one that got her out the most. He had even snuck her out one night when she had first got here, so she could see the stars, she was going to miss him. "Alright, take me back." Her voice was barely a whisper, even at this distance Carlisle could see the tears in her eyes.


End file.
